


The YouTube Hero Academy

by Fandom_Central_Director



Series: YouTube High School Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crime Fighting, Ethan Nestor Egos, Felix Kjellberg Being a Jerk, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jessica Bravura Writes Fanfiction, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mutant Powers, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Secrets, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Story that originated from Tumblr:~You have Mark, Sean, Ethan, Tiff, and Felix who are like the DekuSquadJess and the Sky Med group (Ross, Shelby, Adam, Jordan, Red, Barney, Max) are like the BakuSquad, with their very own hothead!The Scientists (Mat, Michael, Lauren, Jay, Razz) are the group of kids who just watch and analyze kids.Lizzie and the One Lifers (Stacy, Scott, Callum, Joey, Oli) Are the nice kids who just get good grades by having a study groupThe teachers are various egos who are also Pro Heroes. Chase is “Bro Average” and Google is just “Google”
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Jessica Bravura & Shelby Grace, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Felix Kjellberg, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Max LaPlume & Ross Botsford, Sean McLoughlin & Ethan Nestor
Series: YouTube High School Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Inconvenience to be Late

“Come on! We’re gonna be late again!”

“Yeah, thanks, man!”

“I’m fucking sorry! I’ll pay your fucking snacks later t-crap!”

“Crap!”

“Crap.”

Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach, and Felix Kjellberg stared at the several villains who were attacking the bridge that lead to their school.

“Fuck it all!”

“I know a way around, Maxie~!”

“Stop calling me Maxie, and let’s go.”

Felix turned and saw two kids turn around and run off to an alleyway.

“Hey guys, follow me.”

The followed Felix who was following the kids. They climbed up a building, and dropped to the other side, successfully passing the mess of the bridge.

“Thanks!” Felix waved off the kids who didn’t notice them.

They got to school, and immediately went to the late office.

“Do you know why you boys are here?”

“Cause we were late, ma’am,” They all said at the same time.

“And how many times have you guys been late?”

“24 times, ma’am.”

“And what did I say when you guys reached another multiple of four?”

“A week's detention, ma’am.”

“And what did I say about lame or horrible excuses?”

“Two weeks detention, ma’am.”

“Okay, so what’s the excuse?”

None of them spoke for a while until Felix cleared his throat. 

“Well, first, we helped an old man-”

“Two weeks, Mr. Kjellberg. Who’s next?”

“We were helping ducks cross a cemetery-”

“Two weeks, Mr. Fischbach. Mr. McLoughlin.”

“Um, well we actually have video footage of us helping an elderly man, and of us helping duck across the cemetery. Here.”

He pulled out his phone and showed the video to the secretary. She hummed and groaned. She filled out some slips and handed to them.

“I receded it to three days instead.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

They scurried out of the office and ran to their classroom. They got in, and earned a few glares from students, as they sat that their seats. At their break, they saw their friends, Ethan Nestor and Tiffany Garcia, approach their desks. Tiffany leaned against Felix’s and Ethan crossed his legs on Mark’s.

“Late again, fellas?” Tiffany asked.

“You tell us,” Felix asked, his head on the desk.

“Think you guys will pass?”

“Is the Earth flat?” Mark asked.

“Have more faith, Mark.”

Mark gave Sean a look, and the younger just smiled at his friend. When lunch rolled around, Felix was picking at the mac and cheese the school had served.

“Um, what is in this?”

“I dunno. That’s why we never choose that.” Tiffany said.

Felix picked at it once more, and watched it crawl away.

“Yep, I see why.”

Felix pushed his tray away and grabbed his bag, moving to stand up. Sean pulled at his jacket and Felix turned in confusion.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you wanna hang out?”

“No thanks, I wanna get my books turned in before the librarian comes into the class and yells at me again with a book.”

“With a book?” Mark asked.

“It’s her quirk, she can make things talk and she made the book yell at me… three times.”

Felix walked to the library and heard footsteps running after him.

“Huh-”

“Hey, I need to turn in some books as well!” Ethan huffed, breathing heavily.

“Question: How far did you run?”

“Unimportant, let’s go.”

Felix rolled his eyes and the two walked to the Library, and when the walked in, they were greeted by a glare.

“You two…”

“Uh, hi, Mrs. Applegate.”

“Turn in your books and then leave!”

They did and scurried out of the Library as soon as possible when they were done. They walked to their classroom, and sat in front of it, waiting for their friends.

“You guys think you’re gonna get in?” Ethan asked, pulling out his phone

“I mean c’mon! We’re good and we have kinda strong quirks. You don’t have to worry, you got in on recommendations somehow.” Felix huffed

“They said I have good grades-”

“You have slightly above average grades and that’s only 'cause you turn in the work and show your work.”

“And cause I’m able to control it without accidentally hurting myself or others.”

“Is this a shot at me accidentally hitting you with a force field?”

“Yes and no.”

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

“Wow, insults are becoming real, huh?” Mark asked, approaching them.

“Yeah, getting really real. You should probably back up, Mark.”

They all laughed and the other three sat next to them.

“I hope that we get in.”

“C’mon Mark! We’re strong, smart, and strategic! We’ll pass with flying colors.”

“Flying colors?”

“Well, we’ll pass at least.”

They all mumbled and agreement and Ethan patted Mark’s back.

“I have faith in all of you.”

“Thanks Eth.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Felix ruffled his hair.

They spoke until they had to get back to class.

\---

Later that day, they walked back home. Ethan checked his phone and pulled on Felix’s shirt.

“Gotta go. My parents found out and they wanna reward me.”

“More arcade for us.” Mark said.

Ethan rushed back from they were walking and Felix shook his head, pulling off his uniform jacket and stuffing it into his backpack.

“So, what are we gonna play?” Tiffany asked.

“I dunno. Racing games, shooting games, DDR?” Mark suggested.

“All good choices,” Sean started, “I say we do all three.”

“Work?” Felix asked.

“Eh, fuck that. We’re already going to an arcade and Sean’s payin’ for our snacks.”

“Cause he made you guys late?” Tiffany asked, smirking.

“Yeah. He promise that he’d pay for our snacks.” Felix explained.

“That I did.”

“Well. What are we waiting for?! Let’s get to the arcade before we have to get back home!” Felix rushed off the establishment, his friends following him.


	2. I Shoulda Stayed With My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends troubles after they leave the arcade

They were walking back from the arcade and Felix fiddled with the water gun he bought with tickets. Mark was on his phone and playing with a paddleball toy while Sean was entertaining himself with a handclapper.

“What exactly is an ‘eye-popper’?” Tiffany asked, looking at the gag she got.

“Maybe pops out eyes.” Felix guessed.

“That’s gross,” Mark said.

“And dangerous,” Sean mumbled. 

“But it might be effective,” Felix noted

Tiffany nodded and she checked her phone before giggling. Felix leaned over to see what she was looking at.

“None of your business, Felix.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Gotta go. A friend wants to show me something.”

She dashed off and Mark cracked his fingers.

“And then there were three.”

Felix rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Sean looked around and noticed a slightly damaged building.

“Man, those villains are a menace.”

“Maybe they were different,” Mark slapped Sean, “Don’t assume it’s always the same people.”

“I’m sorry if every staff member automatically assumes that when something bad happens, they think it’s us.”

“Yeah, well, Felix what do you think?”

They turned around and saw that Felix was gone. They looked around for their friend. When they turned back to where he used to be, they saw him walk out of an alley.

“Hey, Felix, where’d you run off to?” Sean asked.

“Uh, I have to go home guys. My parents are worried.”

“Oh, well bye,” Mark said.

“Bye, Felix! See you tomorrow!”

They walked away and Felix chuckled to himself.

“Yeah… tomorrow…”

He walked back to the alley and looked at the man, who was flipping his knife.

“You actually followed orders. Nice job. We could use someone like you. Young, strong, obedient.”

Felix frowned at the man. The man chuckled and held a knife to Felix’s neck.

“You don’t wanna disobey me, do you?”

“I wish I stayed with my friends.”

“Oh well.”

\---

Sean patted his pants down before sighing.

“Hm?” Mark hummed.

“I forgot Felix was using my phone cause he wanted to show me something.”

“You gonna get it tomorrow?”

“Hell no! I wanna check my notifs. Gonna go see if I can I find him.”

“I’m going to make you sure you don’t die.”

“I’m not gonna die.”

“Yet and still, I’m going with you.”

They walked back to where they saw leave.

“Felix?”

“You around here?”

They turned into an alleyway and looked around.

“Could have sworn he turned over here.”

“Hm, maybe not. Maybe we were farther-”

They saw something move, and they saw Felix appear, trying to kick at something.

“Dmmit!”

There was someone covering his mouth and there was a knife against his neck.

“Stay still, or your friend gets it!”

Sean and Mark held their hands up and they exchanged looks.

“Okay, this is what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna take your friend, and you’re not gonna say anything? Kay?”

They nodded and the man smirked. Sean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“I’M GONNA TAKE YOUR FRIEND!” He shouted, and it pushed Felix and the man back.

Mark covered his ears and glared at Sean who gave him a sympathetic look, and he rushed to pick up Felix who was unconscious.

“C’mon,” He pulled his friend up and dragged him out of the alley, Mark following. They didn’t get far before they heard the man chasing after them.

“Book it, Sean!”

Mark threw Felix over his shoulder and they began running away from him.

“Get back here!”

They shoved people out of the way, trying to get away from the crazy man. Felix lifted his head up, rubbing his ears.

“Lightning bolt!”

Just then, a sharp object resembling a bolt struck nearby them, and Mark had to swerve out of the way, knocking down a girl.

“Ah!”

“Sorry, ma’am!”

The girl stood up, and looked up at the villain. She rolled her eyes and whistled with her fingers. The man stopped flying through the air, and the boys stopped running, looking at the woman.

“Mark, it’s-”   
“Holy shit it’s The Tamer.”

They stared at the woman named The Tamer as she brought the villain down from where he was hovering.

“No need to be in fear gentlemen, I have got the villain under control. Be on your way.”

“Thank you!” They all said, and Mark set Felix down.

They walked away after waving goodbye at the hero. They were on their way to Mark’s house, when Sean shook him.

“We just met The Tamer after she saved us!”

“I know, I was there.”

“You’re being cold.”

“Well, you did hurt me.”

“How?”

“Your shout.” Felix informed, “Kinda hurt man.”

“I breathed in, I was trying to say that I was about to use my quirk.”

They both glared at Sean, who rolled his eyes. The lightbulb went off in Felix’s brain, and he pulled a phone out of his pocket. He handed it t Sean who smiled.

“Thanks!”

“No prob. You guys did save me.”

“Yeah, so I want five bucks.”

“Hell no.”

“Well, I tried.”

“Alright, well, I wanna get some training in before the tests. See ya!” Mark ran off.

“Need to mentally and physically prepare myself. Good luck, Felix!” Sean ran to his house.

Felix saluted to the sky and walked to where he lived.


End file.
